<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Prompts by hold_our_destiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301640">Tumblr Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny'>hold_our_destiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Breakups, Fighting, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Worried Tony Stark, endgame fic it, injuries, migraines, napping in sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had woken up with a cold that morning and Peter had known he needed to go to meetings and do actual work. so… he took the cold away. only now it was a major headache and nausea. </p><p> Still, he shook his head, "you do this to me when I get hurt on patrol, you can’t complain,” Peter tried to give his mentor a smile but it came out as more of a grimace.<br/>-------</p><p>A collection of the prompts i've completed from tumblr<br/>(i will be editing these at some point cause they're all under 500 words)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Platonic soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: soulmates can take away each other's pain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pete, you gotta stop doing this to yourself.“ Tony sighed and Peter winced, not even trying to move to face the man.</p><p> Tony had woken up with a cold that morning and Peter had known he needed to go to meetings and do actual work. so… he took the cold away. only now it was a major headache and nausea. </p><p> Still, he shook his head, "you do this to me when I get hurt on patrol, you can’t complain,” Peter tried to give his mentor a smile but it came out as more of a grimace.</p><p> "But that’s when you have an actual injury you need to recover from-“ </p><p> "and you have work to do!” Peter cut him off. </p><p> Peter groaned and put his hands over his eyes, willing the migraine to leave. Tony was by his side quickly.</p><p> "Im sorry kid, but you gotta stop being so self sacrificing. i know you dont like seeing me sick but you know its the same for me. I hate seeing you like this, pete.“ </p><p>"can we just watch a movie or something? i really need to sleep this off" </p><p> tony looked reluctant, "okay, but we’re talking about this tomorrow” Peter nodded slowly. </p><p> Tony moved peter slightly, so he could get under him, having Peter’s head laying on his chest, just able to hear tony’s heartbeat without it drowning out all other noise. Tony told FRIDAY to put on any of the star wars movies, and assumed his position with a hand rubbing peter’s back and the other playing with his hair. </p><p> He was asleep in minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raindrops on eyelashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Peter, come on, please” Harley pleaded, walking quickly behind Peter in order to catch up, determined to convince him before he left.</p><p>“No, Harley, I’m so fucking done, i could deal with you not talking to me for fucking months but then you had to go and hang out with Flash of all people?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: raindrops on eyelashes</p><p>(peter and harley get into a fight)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter, come on, please” Harley pleaded, walking quickly behind Peter in order to catch up, determined to convince him before he left.</p><p>“No, Harley, I’m so fucking done, i could deal with you not talking to me for fucking months but then you had to go and hang out with Flash of all people?”</p><p>“I said im sorry! what else can i do?” Harley pleaded, stopping in his tracks when Peter turned to him suddenly. Only now did he realise the tear tracks marking Peter’s cheeks, the rain pouring down around them masked their hard breathing, slowly soaking their clothes.</p><p>“you can leave me alone, I’m done trying to figure out whats going on in your head,” Peter said slowly</p><p>“Please- Just- Let me make it up to you” Harey reached out to Peter, stopping when he jerked away from him.</p><p>Peter looked at him sadly, “I’m going home” And then he left, leaving harley in the rain, either rain or tears across his eyelashes and cheeks, he couldn’t tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Napping in sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony opened the door, looking first at the deck, then the lake for the two teenagers. His eyes quickly landed on the two figures lying in the grass, illuminated by the sun. Tony looked closer and saw they were both asleep, Peter laying on Harley’s chest and the latter’s arms held him closer to his chest, one hand lay limp in his curls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: napping in sunshine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hey pep?” tony dodged out of the way from the spraying tap as he caught the dish he’d oh so cant find carelessly dropped- he was not made for washing dishes.</p><p>“Yeah?” Pepper called out from a different room, her shoes tapping as she walked into the kitchen, greeting tony in a backwards hug.</p><p>“do you know where pete and harley are? They both agreed to help me set out lunch for everyone” Tony turned around.</p><p>“I think i saw then outside”</p><p>“thanks pep” tony gave her a quick peck and ducked out of her arms, walking towards the back doors with a chuckle.</p><p>Tony opened the door, looking first at the deck, then the lake for the two teenagers. His eyes quickly landed on the two figures lying in the grass, illuminated by the sun. Tony looked closer and saw they were both asleep, Peter laying on Harley’s chest and the latter’s arms held him closer to his chest, one hand lay limp in his curls. </p><p>Tony looked at the couple for a few moments, before heading back inside. Lunch could wait an hour or two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the smell of burning wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: the smell of burning wood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was there. next to tony. and everything was okay. Tony got them all back, and somehow recovered. Apparently it was impossible but no one was complaining. </p><p> The two were sat together, both on the grass, as close as they could get to the fire without burning. </p><p> Around the rest of the fire, of course, were the rest of the avengers. Talking amongst themselves happily, all taking a break from saving the world. They were relieved. Clint was next to wanda, sam next to steve and bucky, scott next to hope and of course rhodey next to maria hill. </p><p>They were all spending as much time together as possible, knowing how long they’ve missed. </p><p> But for now, Peter was happy to lean his head on Tony’s shoulder, feeling a hand in his hair and hear the heartbeat of his mentor he’d missed so much. And as peter drifted to sleep, he could only register the sound of laughter and the smell of burning wood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. keep them safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: "i trusted you to keep them safe and you couldn't even do that?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bruce was securing a small brace around peter’s leg, being as gentle as possible, having not stored any pain meds on the jet in advance.</p><p>steve was sat next to him, tony still fighting the drones. peter turned to him.</p><p>“thanks for helping me”</p><p>“of course kid” steve put his arm around peter’s shoulders and smiled.</p><p>a few minutes later tony decided to come storming in.</p><p>“what the fuck happened out there,” tony was in front of the two in seconds, face full of anger and eyes full of something steve couldn’t place.</p><p>“i was just webbing up one of the drones and tried to swing away but one of them cut through my webs, i couldn’t get a grip before i hit the floor.” peter turned his head to the floor, avoiding tony’s eyes.</p><p>“i thought you were supposed to be looking out for him? i trusted you to keep him safe and you couldn’t even do that?!” steve looked up into tony’s eyes, arm still holding strong around peter’s shoulders, his face didn’t falter as he stared at tony.</p><p>“i was a bit preoccupied with not dying” </p><p>“we all agreed when peter joined the team that he came first” tony lowered his voice, as if trying to hide it even slightly from the boy only a foot away.</p><p>“im sorry tony, if i knew he would get hurt i would have helped him”</p><p>“i really hope you would” </p><p>just then, peter shuffled slightly closer to steve, still looking at the floor- the action dissolving all the tension immediately as they remember what their main concern should be.</p><p>tony suddenly perked up, putting on the signature smile he wore around peter.</p><p>“so kiddo, wanna watch that star wars film you always talk about?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. you listen to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: 10. “come with me” 23. “they didn’t deserve you” 45. “no. you listen to me”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s hands shook as he tried to open the window to his room. He barely managed to lift it enough before he was falling through it. He groaned quietly, catching his breath, desperately trying- read: failing- to stop his shaking hands as he lay there on the floor to his bedroom.</p><p>He heard the door open, a mumbled curse, before Tony was kneeling by his side, sliding his hands over Peter’s suit, trying to find where the blood was coming from. Peter chuckled dryly.</p><p>“It’s not mine” he choked out, tears falling from his eyes, making their way down his temples before soaking into the rug underneath him.</p><p>Surprisingly, his mentor let out a breath, leaning back on his heels. </p><p>“come with me” Peter nodded silently, before standing up and following the billionaire out the room.</p><p>Tony lead him into the bathroom closest the Peter’s bedroom, silently bringing him in front of the sink and soaking a towel with warm water. Almost delicately, he brought the towel up to wipe the blood off Peter’s face. </p><p>Peter let himself breathe for a few minutes, steadying the soft tremors moving throughout his body, he relaxed sightly.</p><p>“I couldn’t save him in time” Peter mumbled, but his mentor understood perfectly, they’ve been through this situation too many times to count.</p><p>“‘m a failure” That made Tony stop his movements for a moment, before resuming. He silently shook his head.</p><p>“We both know you aren’t, kid.”</p><p>“I am. Couldn’t save him tonight. Should’ve been better. Can’t even get into a fucking college”</p><p>“Hey. It’s okay, they didn’t deserve you, anyway-” Tony dropped his hands, letting them rest on the sink in front of him.</p><p>Peter interrupted him, “You’re not listening to me-</p><p>“No. You listen to me.” Tony snapped, voice holding no frustration, only concern, “You can’t save everyone, kid. We all know that. You did your best, that’s all that matters”</p><p>Peter turned to him, finally looking him in the eye. Immediately, Tony realised they were filled with tears, slowly spilling down his cheeks. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the teenager as he sobbed.</p><p>They’d be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: birthdays</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first birthday Tony remembers wasn’t a good one.</p><p>Loud voices and bruised cheeks littered his childhood years and- you could say his parents weren’t the best. Tony stayed close to Jarvis for as long as he could before his father called him to his office. He left the room sniffling and gasping, his father’s words echoing through his mind.</p><p>you need to work harder, stop letting petty little thoughts fill your brain and study.</p><p>——–</p><p>Peter’s first birthday- well the first one he remembers- was… strange.</p><p>He remembers feeling confused, crying a little bit as May and Ben’s voices made him aware of the situation. </p><p>‘I’m sorry baby, they’re not coming back’</p><p>Its the first time Peter can remember crying, the first hugs, the first… well, anything. It was his first memory. </p><p>what a great memory to have.</p><p>——-</p><p>Tony’s fifteenth birthday wasn’t much better, at least he wasn’t anywhere near his father. </p><p>Walking into his new dorm room was scary, especially for the youngest kid in the school. Already seeing half the room had been decorated, he put his suitcase down on the elevated bed, not bothering to unpack yet.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re my new dorm mate-” Tony’s head turned quickly at the new voice, seeing a taller man in the doorway, “holy shit, how old are you?”</p><p>“I’m- uh- fifteen, today, actually.” Tony blushed as his eyes flitted downwards, god he wasn’t making a good impression.</p><p>“Well, happy birthday…”</p><p>Tony looked up, “Tony”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Tony. I’m James, but everyone called me Rhodes.” </p><p>Tony smiled.</p><p>——-</p><p>Before Peter became spider-man, before… ben, his birthdays were great. May’s laugh flowing through the small apartment, Ben making pancakes because god knows May couldn’t. Always the same song on the radio, as if picked specifically for Peter, the melody never failing to make him smile.</p><p>they were happy.</p><p>——-</p><p>“Hey Mr Stark!” Peter grinned as he skipped into the lab, sitting down at his work station. He looked up when he didn’t hear a reply from his mentor, eyebrows creasing in confusion at the confusing look he wore.</p><p>“You got anything to tell me?” Peter frowned.</p><p>“No? I don’t think so” </p><p>“Nothing… important about today? something i should know?” Tony raised an eyebrow and realisation crossed Peter’s face.</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘oh’. You didn’t think to tell me it was your birthday today?”</p><p>“I- I’m sorry, i didn’t think it would matter” Peter mumbled, just loud enough for Tony to hear.</p><p>“You didn’t think it would matter? Kid, of course it matters”</p><p>“I didn’t think… you would care” </p><p>Tony stood up as he processed the words. Walking over to the teenager and gathering him up in his arms, a hand in his curls.</p><p>“oh, kiddo” Peter turned his head into his mentor’s chest as he let a few tears fall, immediately being absorbed by the man’s shirt.</p><p>“We- we don’t really do birthdays anymore. Ever since- since Ben” Peter sobbed, Tony inhaled slightly as he realised what the kid was talking about.</p><p>They stood there, like that, for a few more minutes, Tony didn’t know how long, until Peter’s gasps turned into hiccups and his hiccups faded away.</p><p>“You wanna eat ice cream and watch star wars?” Tony whispered, in sort of a sad way. Peter looked up at him.</p><p>“Movie night?” Tony breathed as he took in how young the kid looked, tear tracks trailing down his face, curls sticking up. He said the words in such a hopeful way it broke Tony’s heart to hear.</p><p>“Whatever you want, kid”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>